Lucky?
by avrilstar
Summary: Darkness is her release
1. Chapter 1

Lucky?

She was still awake, awake and waiting for what came every night.

Insomnia was the word wasn't it?

For people who couldn't sleep, that's what she was, she thought dully as she waited, an insomniac.

When had the sleepless nights started?

God how long ago?

Of course she knew when they had started, it was when she left.

And with that the first tear rolled down her cheek.

The pain so sudden and sharp she felt her throat would break.

Really, after all this time it could still hurt? This night time ritual of tears, memories and gut wrenching grief.

But she welcomed the pain, wanted it to break her wanted each tear to hurt her.

She felt the tears roll down her own cool cheeks and fall, lost amongst satin sheets.

They came more and more, pent up tears that she could never seem to get out during the day, there was something about the conventions and normalities of day time that never allowed her to cry, though she tried to find private corners but nothing worked like the night.

Darkness was her release.

Her tears stopped and the familiar sickening excitement grew in the pit of her stomach the memories and fantasy started.

Oh how she loved the memories!

So sweet and fresh they were, she let herself be lost in them. She closed her eyes to see them better with.

She was there now, walking down the corridor of her old high school, heals clicking purposefully.

Ah she could smell that bright corridor now, strong lemony wafts of the newly cleaned floor and the smell of newly mowed grass finding its way into the school through the windows.

It was beautiful, but she sweated excitedly nervously in her bed, forced her fantasy self to walk quicker, almost running.

Get to home room!

Come on they'll all be there, oh God!

The feeling of excitement grew in her stomach, Oh God another second and she would see them again.

The door opened in her subconscious and she saw them all; faces so bright!

Oh god! This was heaven, to be amongst them once more even if only in her mind, to be so near.

Through her closed eyes she feasted on them;

Gabriella, sweet, sweet honest Gabriella, her tanned skin shining healthily a smile of pure happiness on her open face. Gabriella how could she ever have hated her?!

Pure and innocent Gabriella had she really been cruel to her?

And next to her probably the reason she smiled so happily, was Troy, holding her hand in his own strong grasp, electric blue eyes smiling sweetly into Gabriella's as they shared a private joke.

She had wanted to split them apart really?!

But they belonged so truly together, of course not now…..

No!

She would not go down there yet, those dark thoughts came later dam it!

She would relish her fantasy for now.

And next to the golden couple?

Chad Danforth, easy going Chad, sweet, funny, loyal and determined. Always with the ability to see through her schemes, clever strong young man.

And he was smiling also, his eyes crinkled in laughter as he wrapped his brown toned arms around Taylor Mckessie.

Clever beautiful Taylor! So smart and efficient and kind, her face pleasurably fluttered with the attention from Chad.

Jason, poor old lovable Jason. She could have gotten to know him so much better. How could she ever have thought him dumb?! He was unique.

Martha, beautiful, beautiful Martha. Kind and intelligent Martha Cross. Oh God and she'd never seen her dance!

And Kelsie, sweet, shy, small Kelsie. Always too afraid to speak up to her, but she did in the end and outsmarted her a few times too. And her music, oh she'd never told her, such beautiful music, she should never have demanded it changed for her, it was perfect just perfect the way it was.

Next to Kelsie was Zeke Baylor, grinning right at her, hands filled with delicious treats he had beaked for her, with such love and care, every bead of sweat had been an offering to her. God she could feel his love now, so strong and determined too good for her.

Last in line she saw him, he's head tilted up slightly and his eyes met hers under his hat, with such a strong bond between them she could feel the pangs in her chest. Her family, her brother, her twin Ryan.

So many others Mrs.Darbus, the janitor, Mr.Fulton, Troy's parents, her own, all smiling at her, beautiful souls.

Of course it wasn't a memory what would they all be doing in her home room?

But it was her fantasy all those people she loved in the same room with her, oh God!

And as her eyes remained closed and she began turning, feeling the wonderfulness of the fantasy. Her senses came alive;

What was that she could smell?

Zeke's delicious cookies, oh god she could taste them.

What was that she could hear?

Laughter, light laughter of the Wildcats, oh god she wanted it to be the only sound she could ever hear.

What was that she could touch?

Kelsies piano, the smooth wood. The cool feel of her microphone, the body warmth they all shared happily, the feel of friends and lovers and of belonging. Oh god what would she do to feel that again.

And she could see them all in her minds eye in her memories, the bright yellow of Chad's shirt, the pure white of Gabriella's quarter lengths, the pools of blue in Troy's eyes, the shine from Kelsie's glasses as the sunlight hit them. Oh god she could see it all now.

Just as euphoria came too a high, her eyes opened up sharply at the loud sudden snore from the nameless faceless man lying next to her.

All of a sudden she hated him, whoever he was and she hated herself for having bought him back.

She sat up slowly panting. She raised one hand to wipe the sweat and hair of her forehead and leaned her back against the wall.

Stupid man!

He'd woken her from her fantasy, and now she could no longer see the sunshine pouring in from the class room in her mind, only darkness. And she could no longer hear their laughter only the damn sound of the dam sea.

She would get rid of this man in the morning, that's when they all went usually, seeing as she had no use for them after the night.

That's what she did; use them.

Men that looked like anyone she had known in Albuquerque; men that looked like; Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke and even men that looked like her own twin, that's how desperate she had become.

These men were always easy to find, hanging round at nightclubs and the beach gagging for a one night stand and there she always was a beautiful young women with her own villa.

No strings attached.

She would take them back to the villa and order them not to talk, she didn't want to hear their accents she just wanted them. So that for a while she could lose herself, pretend she was with any man she had known from back home.

Of course when the morning came the illusion always broke, they were merely look alike of the real things and she would order them out from her property.

The same came with women,

although of course she didn't take them back to the villa, but it had happened a few times she'd been walking down the beach or doing some shopping and had stooped in her tracks to see someone she thought was Gabriella or Taylor of course they never were, but she would have to talk to them stare at them touch them to be sure.

Same with the familiar smell when she walked by a bakery that would make her by a batch of baked goods only to give them to some passing peasant after realising they taste nothing like the treats Zeke use to bake.

Or she would walk by a café or bar and hear a few strains of music making her go inside to listen right to the end of the performance and pretend it was Kelsie on the piano and they were all singing songs together.

Now the tears came again, crashing down her face oh god no stopping them now!

She rocked herself, threw off the satin sheet and hugged her legs to her chest.

She watched through her opened eyes as the real memories came crashing in;

Tears

Fire

Destruction

Ashes

Oh god she didn't want to think didn't want to remember.

But it had started; the bit she dreaded of the night time ritual; the remembering the overwhelming grief and terror that struck her in the chest so she wanted to die so much with the pain.

Her rocking became more frantic as she saw their faces printed like tattoos on her eyelids.

This was her curse, she knew it would be like this for the rest of her life every night feeling this pain, every night and it would never get better, only worse.

And yet though it was painful in a twisted way she loved it, all day longed for the night to come so she could feel the pain relive it, punish herself, drown in despair.

Her tears increased with desperation,

how could they all feel so close to her?

How could she smell, hear touch them almost and yet every time real life, cold unfamiliar reality would bring her back and the pain would settle numbly in her chest waiting once more for night to come and bring it out.

Madness,

That was the only bright ray in her future.

Funny, that people should fear it so, she longed for madness to take hold of her completely, so that she could forever be lost in her fantasies so that she could completely believe she was amongst her loved ones forget they were all ashes and she would never have to wake up from them.

Really, people feared madness?!

It sounded like heaven to her.

She laid back down, the tears over now, only emptiness remained as the last flashback played through her mind.

** __**

"Well miss Evans your lucky, you were the only survivor."

Lucky?

****

This was an unplanned one-shot it just came to me, so what did y'all think?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Originally Lucky?! Was going to be a one shot, then a two shot but I've decided to make it three shot now! Anyways hope you enjoy.

Her heart beat quickly.

Her hands sweated but she didn't bother wiping them she was so intent on finding him.

Him…

She didn't even know what he looked like just he's voice, and she would hear it again tonight if it was the last thing she did.

The loud dance music beat along with her steps and heart. The base pumped along with the adrenaline circling around her blood system.

Clouds of smoke blurred her vision of the club temporarily, then hurrying her step she reached the balcony and searched again for her pray of the night.

Her eyes scanned the dance floor below and offered her nothing but a view of electro lights and sweating bodies grinding up against each other.

She hit her hand angrily against the railing;

Dam it!

If she didn't even know what he looked like how was she suppose to find this guy?

"Now how about I buy you a drink and put a smile back on that pretty face gorgeous?"

The sleazy voice intruded but she didn't even bother answering the stranger and instead moved herself further down the railings, giving a pointed message that she wasn't interested tonight.

No, tonight there was only one man she intended to bring back to the villa and that was the guy with the voice.

It was strange though;

The thought occurred to her.

She never usually picked the guys for their voice, it was usually a mild similarity in their haircuts, facial expression or a sudden gleam in their eyes that reminded her of the boys from back home.

But this one….

**__**

She entered the café and made her way to the counter desperate for something cold to cool her down.

Rocco's café was often her preferred place to escape the oppressive streets and heat of outside. And here she could sit for hours ordering cold drink after drink and losing herself in her own mind

Rocco, the owner, smiled his usual easy smile at her. Him and his wife Christina were now use to this young beautiful American girl coming to their café, although Rocco often thought whenever she came that for all her beauty there was something a lack in her eyes, like a spark that had burnt out.

"Your usual seat miss?"

It wasn't really a question and she smiled at him absentmindedly;

"Oh and a cool drink please Rocco."

**__**

He nodded in accordance and she made her way to her seat, she sat down, laid her shopping bags around her and rubbed her eyes wearily.

She choose this particular seat for the window view mostly, it wasn't much but at least she could see the sky and people walking by.

"Here you are miss."

"Thank you."

She took the drink and began sipping it slowly, her mind already wandering far from her surroundings.

That's when she heard him, his voice carried from the hidden kitchen;

"You bet man! I'll shoot hops like you've never seen them Clive!"

Her body stiffened suddenly and she felt herself go cold despite the heat, it couldn't be….

"Okay we'll see that tomorrow, but what about tonight I fancy a club."

The second voice had spoken in the local accent, but it had been the first that had struck her so, not the words but the voice..

"How right my friend. And I believe Club Z is where we'll be chilling tonight."

The heat began to return to her, after all it couldn't be him he was-they were all gone;

Ashes…

Excitement grew instead, of course it was just some random guy but she would definitely be taking him to the villa tonight and for once would encourage a guy to talk,

Oh god he might even say her name!

But she wouldn't speak to him now, it was too early in the day, no she would go to club Z tonight, she knew it quite well, but for now she would remain here and strain her ears to hear his voice.

Later on she went back to the villa deposited of her shopping and got herself ready for the evening, telling her maid not to interrupt tonight.

And now here she stood; in the middle of club Z but she still hadn't found him.

"Why you wanna get away from me gorgeous, ill show you a good time."

The sleazy stranger had followed her, but she hardly heard so deep was she in thought.

Suddenly she felt hands wrap around her waist;

"Get the hell of me creep!"

But the stranger ignored her protest and held her more firmly, pressing against her painfully.

She managed to twist herself around;

"I said get the hell of me, or ill scream."

The man laughed mockingly and she could smell whisky on his breath.

The people around them were to out of their heads to notice.

"Hey pretty, don't you like me?"

His words were slurred and impatiently she shoved him away, he was just about to grab her again when a voice cut through the loud music and crowd.

"Oi get off her Paolo!"

It startled her, it was the man she had heard at Rocco's, the man who sounded so much like Zeke…

At his words the drunken Paolo stopped trying to grab her.

But she hardly noticed her whole attention was focused upon the other man, she still couldn't really see him as he was standing in the shadows and the air was thick with cigarette smoke and electric strobe lights.

Paolo, unnoticed, slunk away to get himself another drink and gave the man in the shadows an apologetic shrug as he passed by.

A few seconds passed and neither moved, even the loud sounds of the club dimmed as he started taking slow steps towards her.

A flash of red light illuminated his features.

Oh god it couldn't be!

No it was a trick of the lights a trick of her eyes.

But with every approaching step the overwhelming resemblance to Zeke Baylor became more pronounced.

"Sharpay Evans."

He spoke the words slowly, disbelievingly, so quiet but she heard them.

Oh god, her name her name, he had said her name!

They were face to face and she shook her head angrily;

"No, no this isn't right."

"You recognise me?"

"Yes- No this isn't right, your dead-ashes!"

Her words rose in hysteria and the tears she usually saved for the privacy of her bed came pouring out hot and angry, she was no longer excited she felt sick, all this had to be some sick joke!

He gave her small wry smile silent tears of his own filling up his eyes.

"Lets go outside."

She backed away terrified all of a sudden;

"No! no this isn't happening!"

Before he could stop her she tore out of the club.

****

I know really long right, but let me know what you thought please!

**__**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Writing this has been really weird, but I've taken my time with it, so anyways R and R please, Sciencefreak2007 this is mostly for you!

"Shar put that out, please, you know you shouldn't be smoking here."

"I don't care."

"Someone might see us!"

"I said I don't care! Go away Rye I'm not in the mood to be nagged at."

She watched her twin walk away.

Oh well it was his damn lose, if he would just chill out and have a smoke…

However chilled out was far from what she herself was feeling, no right now she was wound up so tight she felt she could burst and quite frankly couldn't give a damn if the whole student body should come out and see her smoking,

hell they all hated her anyway.

As with her cigarette she extinguished the idea of skipping the rest of the day, when she frustratingly remembered that their convertible was having repairs done, and that a big reason for her foul mood was having been given a lift to school by their mother; spending more then 5 minutes with that women made her want to scream.

So frustrated at the world, she made her way down to class.

Great Mrs. Darbus!

She thought sarcastically, she really wasn't in the mood for her hysterics.

"Hey Sharpay wait up!

You wanna try some of my cookies? I baked them especially for you."

"No but what I do want is for you to leave me the hell alone."

She carried on walking, missing and not caring about the crushed look on Zeke's face.

Opening the door to Mrs. Darbuse's class she made her way to her seat next to Ryan, whom was already seated along with the rest of the class (punctuality had never been her strong point.)

She sat herself down ignoring the silent pleading from Ryan for her not to make a scene; he knew better then most what she could be like in one of her moods.

Instead she turned her focus on the clock and begun her own silent pleading for the arrows to move faster.

She was interrupted by a gentle tap on her shoulder,

Angrily she turned; no one touched her!

Gabriella Monteze's face met hers;

"What the hell do you want and don't touch me again."

Seeming unperturbed by her attitude, Gabriella smiled sweetly and went on with a patient air;

"I was just thinking Sharpay, this year is going to be really important in terms of your academic future, so you might just want to consider arriving on time for your lessons from now, just a small tip!" She finished cheerily.

"Geez thanks Montez.

Now here's a tip from me to you; stay the hell out of my face! Oh and yeah, you might just want to consider matching your eye shadows to your outfits its really distracting, just a small tip!"

She turned back before seeing Gabriella's reaction and could hear Troy comforting her; God that pair made her sick!

Ignoring Ryan's resentful gaze burning into her she turned her attention back to the clock, but no matter how much she willed the arms to speed up, the lesson dragged by.

Science was last and in her opinion the worst.

She sat on her stool face in hands, wanting desperately to be anywhere but in school.

Ryan fetched Bunsen burners and various bits of equipment then started setting up the experiment around her not daring to ask for her help in case she should scream at him.

A voice interrupted her reverie;

"Hey Evans! Why don't you get off that diamond studded arse of yours and help your bro, he's always doing all the work!"

If looks could kill then the look she gave him would have surely killed Chad Danforth.

Out of the golden gang he was the least pretensions about vocalising what he thought of her and usually she secretly admired that but today she just wasn't in the mood.

"Hey Danforth! Why don't you go and get a life and a haircut whilst your at it."

Not bothering to wait for his reply she moved off the stool and towards the window.

Christ! She hated this school and these people!

Not giving a damn about social niceties she withdrew a lighter and cigarette.

"No Sharp-"

"For the last time, Ryan, I don't care!"

"No seriously don't-"

It was Gabriella now, God why couldn't these people just leave her alone?!

A flick of flame from her lighter…

"NO! THE GAS!"

Taylor's warning was to late….

An explosion.

"NO!"

Too late…

Fire.

Screams.

Smoke.

Ashes…

"NO!"

The word tore her back to reality, she stood spinning outside club Z and fought the need to be sick.

Shaking like she'd ran a race she made her way, stumbling, to a dark alley way near the outside of the club and collapsed against the wall.

Tears usually reserved for her bed came bursting out and a painful moan escaped her.

Hot tears warmed her up and her head felt like it was going to burst as it ran through the discarded events of after the explosion;

She had remained two weeks in Albuquerque and then left it, intending never to come back.

She hadn't even gone to their funerals, feeling she didn't deserve to say goodbye and stand amongst their innocent families and hear the words that she had caused;

**__**

"Ashes to Ashes…"

And now one of those ashes was in club Z, probably looking for her, but it couldn't be, could it?

No, Zeke Baylor was dead, like the rest of them.

"I've found you."

Through foggy tears she saw a dark hand extend and pull her up firmly but gently.

She sniffed , trying to clear her tears and head.

Once again there was no mistaking that it was him, that face, that voice...

"No, none of this makes sense, I told you, your dead!"

"I'm not and this alley way isn't a good place to hang out, so lets go, you got a lift?"

Somehow she managed to say the word convertible and he cracked a reminiscent smile.

"How could I have missed you driving that thing around town, well anyway I cant stand automatics, so mind if we use my car? It's a junk heap but at least its warm."

She made no answer and stared at him dumbstruck, were they really comparing cars?

Taking her silence as consent they moved towards the car park and in a blur, or so it seemed to her they were inside his car.

The smell in the car bought her out of the blur, it was a manly sweaty smell but underneath she could detect something more, sweet like cakes...

She smiled excitedly, the smell it was his smell, his baking.

"Its okay I know it's a piece of junk."

"it's the smell, you still bake?!"

He smiled back;

"Of course."

"It's the only thing I had left."

His smile was temporarily replaced with something darker.

"You really are here aren't you? I'm not going mad"

She asked the question not caring if it really was all in her head, she never wanted it to end.

He laughed lightly at her.

"Of course you're not but I think I might be; Sharpay Evans. I never thought I would lay eyes on you again."

He said her name incredulously and gazed at her in wonder.

"What do you mean? I was the only survivor, you died like-like everyone else-"

Her panic rose once more as she remembered; this just didn't make sense, maybe she really was going mad.

He bowed his head and a slight laugh mixed with pain escaped him, when they came back to meet hers, his eyes were swimming with tears.

"You the only survivor?

God if only I had know, if only I had known! I swear I would have found you so much sooner then this, right from the beginning I would have found you and we'd have helped each other."

"But I don't understand they said no survivors from my class."

Coming out of his dark reverie he turned back to her and shook his head giving her a bitter sweet smile.

"Sharpay, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I was never in your science class."

She blinked disbelievingly, but now it ran through her mind; he was right, Zeke Baylor had never been in her science class. How, after all this time, had she missed out such an important fact?

Clutching at straws she answered him;

"But-but the fire it spread, down the hall, my parents told me later, it was practically unstoppable."

"Your certainly determined that I cant be alive aren't you?

Yes, it did spread down the hall but I got away, well not without a little reminder."

He indicated at a small scar on he's lower cheek, she'd been so focused on he's voice and eyes she'd completely missed it before.

Carefully he reached out his hand and gently put it over hers, looking into her eyes he's head inclined closer, tone gentle;

"You want me to go on?"

She nodded slowly, not wanting him to move his hand.

"Well, after I was dismissed from hospital, I stayed around for a couple of weeks, but I just- there was nothing left for me in Albuquerque, so I- Hold on, I don't get it, if you were alive then why didn't I see you at their funeral? I might not have left if I knew you were-"

"I didn't- couldn't go."

He searched her eyes for a minute but something in them stopped him from asking her to elaborate.

"And then, what did you do?"

She urged him to carry on, not wanting to dwell on the empty weeks after the explosion and needing to know what he had done after.

"Well, thankfully my dad knew some old contacts from the catering business. I told them I didn't care what the pay was just as long as it was away from Albuquerque, they were understanding and didn't ask to many questions. So now here I am working in Rocco's café; his family have been great taking me in and all."

He made a slight gesture with hands, she recognised it has his old habit for the end of a story.

"What about you?"

She turned her head away, not wanting nor knowing how to answer his question.

Once again he didn't pursue past her silence, instead he quickly looked around the car and outside as though suddenly remembering his surroundings.

"Listen, we cant stay in here all night, they tend to get a little grumpy if people aren't in the club getting wasted and spending money so-"

"I don't want to go back in there."

He shook his head slightly;

"Don't worry I'm not really up for clubbing anymore tonight, no I was thinking we go somewhere else, were we can talk, we can go back to mine, but I think Rocco and the family might be in-"

Once again she cut him off;

"I have a villa."

He smiled another wry smile at her.

"Of course you do, so villa it is?"

They drove out of the car park and through town.

She watched him the whole ride, the car was certainly far from elegant, but he had a way of driving that made her feel at safe, like he was at ease with the car and road and the way he hummed a familiar tune under his breath made her feel strangely happy.

All too soon, or so she felt, they had arrived at the villa.

The air was cold as they walked up her short, immaculate drive. Quickly she fumbled with they keys then managed to open the door and let out a sigh of relief now that she could see him again.

Lighting up the villa she found herself in a sudden dilemma; her instinct was to watch him, a loved one she had for so long assumed dead that had suddenly reappeared in her life, she sure had a lot of looking to make up for and yet wasn't offering some sort of refreshment the right way to treat a guest?

"Mm can I get you something to drink?"

Seated on the couch she had indicated he looked up;

"please."

She left him reluctantly and headed towards the kitchen, once in there she grew afraid that he would be gone when she came back, like a dream.

She re-entered her parlour and handed him the cold drink.

"Thanks, hey you should have made one for yourself."

"I'm not thirsty."

He drunk the refreshment and put the glass down carefully on the table.

Springing up nervously she almost shouted at him;

"Can I get you something to eat?"

He smiled his easing smile and shook his head gratefully.

"No but what I would really like is to talk, I think that, what with finding out we're both alive and living in the same place, it's been a wild night right?"

She sat back down.

"Yes it has."

"So I told you what happened on my side after the explosion but tell me about you?"

A cold realisation that had been growing slowly since she'd heard his tale of the events, gripped her heart once more; did he know she had been responsible for the explosion?

Swallowing air she began.

"Well I guess i did the same thing as you, I had to leave Albuquerque and my parents use to take us on holiday to this villa so I ended up here."

She felt embarrassed at the fact that he had to actually work to survive.

"I still can't believe we've missed each other all this time. But you must have a boyfriend right?

"There is guys-"

"Oh-"

"But their not, I mean they just- for the night.."

She blushed, embarrassed at her promiscuity and dreaded what he must be thinking of her.

He shook his head apologetically;

"Listen to me! I'm sorry I guess some crushes never go away."

She gave him a small thankful smile and her heart raced a bit faster at his mention of crushes; he still thought of her as a crush?

"And you, you must have met lots of girls at Rocco's."

She watched intensely for his response, he laughed.

"I suppose I deserved that. But no, I mean the girls here are fine, but my heart kind of died in that explosion, well that's what I thought anyway.."

She heard his words die away and felt an unexpected flutter in her stomach.

"Obviously its been hard for both of us loosing so many, Ryan died as well?"

"Yes." She whispered the flutter gone.

"It's been hard, but I'm getting on my feet, thanks to Rocco mostly but you, I mean are you copping?"

She heaved a deep breath with every word he spoke she became more and more sure that he had no idea she was the blame of Ryan and everyone else's death.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Really?"

He asked so gently and caring and she just couldn't hide her second out breake of tears.

"Oh god. No I'm not fine, I was so stupid! I thought leaving Albuquerque would somehow let me escape them."

"Them?"

"Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, everyone. You. Their ashes, their ghosts.."

She felt his warm arm wrap around her and she leaned her head against him, knowing she didn't deserve to feel so comforted he let her cry a while, some of his own tears mingling with hers.

"And all these men I sleep with, I never meant for it to become a habit, I just-I just, oh god, I wanted to forget so much and escape for just a little while."

"It's okay you don't have to explain. I'm here, I'm right here Sharpay, I'm alive not dust."

His words made it even worse, his beautiful words that would soon turn into barbed wire when she told him. But she had to do it, she pulled out of his arms and turned to face him.

"Zeke, the reason I wasn't at the funerals is because I didn't deserve to be there."

"You cant blame yourself."

"But I do blame myself and you will too because it was my fault, see; I lit up a cigarette in science, they warned me not to because there was gas but it was too late."

She stood up turned away from him, not wanting to see his shock.

It was all her fault and now he would hate her, he had just come back into her life and now he would never want to see her again.

There was silence, she stood heart breaking, waiting for him to start yelling.

He stood up and she felt him behind her, perhaps he was going to hit her, she wouldn't fight back, hell she deserved it.

Instead she felt his arms wrap gently around her once more.

"God how I wished I could have found you before."

These were not the words she expected and she turned slowly to meet him.

"Zeke, you must be so angry right now, I don't understand."

He took a deep breath and took her hand in his.

"Sharpay, you didn't mean for all this to happen. We've been through too much darkness you and I, I don't want to create some more by blaming you.

She closed her eyes tight shut then opened them.

"Thank you."

"We've found each other, we can heal each other, were lucky Sharpay."


End file.
